HunLiech 100 Day Challenge
by IrisTheFlower
Summary: A hundred oneshots based on the couple Hungary/Liechtenstein. Whether that be Romance, Tragedy, Drama, Friendship, AUs, or the countries themselves. Irregular updates.
1. Silence

**A/N:** This is one of my OTPs and I'm joining the bandwagon. Updates might be slow. That is all.

oOo

**DAY 1**

**Title:** Silence

**Summary:** "Lilli, I'm tired of the silence, why is it so important to keep it?" Liechtenstein knew she couldn't understand.

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

oOo

Each meeting, Liechtenstein felt nervous around the other nations, nervous that they can read through her thoughts or see her stolen glances at the Hungarian nation across from her. She felt terrified every meeting.

But Hungary, she adored her. She loved the way she smiled, the way she talked, how she was able to cheer her up, and how Hungary loved her back. She couldn't help but steal a few glances at her glowing face; despite how uninterested she was in the current meeting proceeding.

Liechtenstein almost didn't notice Hungary's eyes shifting to hers, smiling contently at her. Liechtenstein weakly smiled back, worried if other nations were seeing them. Hungary then had a look of melancholy, knowing this happened every meeting she tried to smile at her. Liechtenstein didn't like that look of hers; she despised it when the Hungarian frowned.

Her heart raced when the meeting adjourned for the day, the nations quickly filing out the doors. She had to talk to Hungary, tell her what was on her mind. She knew it displeased the Hungarian that Liechtenstein wasn't comfortable with at least sending smiles across the table in public. She almost squeaked in surprise when Switzerland suddenly grabbed Liechtenstein's hand, wanting to leave, "Wait, brother."

"What is it?"

Liechtenstein tried to think up a quick excuse, "I want to discuss a few things with other nations about today's topic."

Switzerland raised an eyebrow, "Most of them are leaving…you can do it on the phone-"

"No, I have one in particular that I need to explain to right now." She retorted. He probably found it unbelievable but the grip escaped from her hand.

"Fine, alright. I'm just going to get some coffee to wake me up; you stay around here where I can see you, alright?" Liechtenstein nodded, thanking her brother as she turned to Hungary's direction.

Switzerland yawned whilst turning to the direction where the coffee was located, "Huh, didn't know Lilli was interested in reducing nuclear weapons."

oOo

Liechtenstein's heart continued to race as she finally got a hold of Hungary, the two of them silent. She felt the words were stuck in her throat, a jumbled mess not able to make a sentence. She didn't know if Hungary would accept her problem. She loved her and if she left her, she didn't know what life would be without her. It would be so empty.

Lilli quickly pushed away the thoughts; Hungary would never do that, would she?

"Lilli, I'm tired of the silence, why is it so important to keep it?" Hungary asked, Liechtenstein flinched at her tone of voice. Her voice so sad she felt automatically guilty. Hungary didn't understand her reality, her problem.

"It's just…It's…" She couldn't say it, her throat tightened up. Hungary gently placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to give comfort. Liechtenstein just brushed it away. "It's that, I-I'm worried someone might see us and just judge the way we are…"

Hungary frowned, not knowing what to say. "B-But I'm worried my brother might find out…and what he would do…I-I don't want you to get hurt…" She was cut off by the Hungarian embracing her.

"I don't care what everyone else would think." She said softly into her ear. Liechtenstein timidly embraced back, her head resting on her shoulder. This was one of the reasons why she loved her; she would always be so comforting. "I love you and you love me, who cares what everyone else would think."

The Liechtensteinerin inhaled raggedly imagining the nations' reactions, it felt so horrifying to just say you were dating someone the same gender as you. "Your brother can kiss my ass; he's going to have to live with it."

"Lizzie!" Hungary giggled softly at her girlfriend.

"You know what I mean." She lightly kissed Lilli's forehead, letting go of her embrace. Lilli gazed at Hungary, her warm smile illuminating her face. Lilli felt warm as well just from her smile.

Hungary intertwined her hand with hers, "There's no judge in love."

Lilli continued to stare at her, she couldn't stop looking. Hungary craned her eyes to hers and proudly said, "And we shouldn't keep silent about it."


	2. Face

**DAY 2**

**Title:** Face

**Summary:** "I'll be holding a sign with your name on it :) remember that!" That was the last thing Eliza saw her penpal had written before they will see each other face to face.

**Genre:** Friendship and hints of Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

oOo

Dear Eliza,

Things have been rather productive in my town; well I should say 'private property'. My brother can be way too over protective. He thinks I'm too fragile and young to do things on my own. He doesn't understand. I understand he's trying to protect me from 'rapists' and 'kidnappers' and whatnot but at times he can go a bit too far.

You know what I mean.

By productive, this Italian guy keeps crossing our lawn and my brother goes ballistic over him. He literally grabs his gun and threatens to shoot him by shooting the air. I feel bad for the Italian man, I don't know where he's trying to go but I wish that my brother will try and stop threatening people that innocently cross our lawn!

Anyway…by answering your question…he does know I have you as a penpal and that you're coming over for a week. My brother said to not touch anything besides the floor. It makes me wonder how you're going to sleep. Don't worry about it, there'll be a guest room or you can sleep in my room. On second thought, my brother might drag you in the backyard if you sleep in my room.

But please, try not to worry about my brother. He knows that we're friends. Once you get to know him better he's actually really nice!

Just don't threaten him with your frying pan like you do with Gilbert back at home. It was Gilbert right? I remember you having a whole page rant about him a few letters ago.

Anyway, Switzerland is a beautiful country and I'm you'll like it. But, I really can't wait to see you in person! I've only seen you in the pictures you've sent me and I just really want to see you.

I'm sorry about not sending pictures of me…my brother really doesn't like me sending pictures of myself to 'stranger's, which clearly you're not. It really bothers me because when we pick you up from the airport, you're not going to know who and where we are!

So I came up with an idea, have you ever seen those TV shows or movies when people are waiting for people to get off the plane and they hold up their names on paper. You know; a sign that has your same on it? So there'll be a sign that has 'ELIZA' in huge black letters.

You can't miss it.

The paper's green by the way, so you really can't miss it.

When you get here, I have to show you almost everything, okay? Because I'm sure if I ever go to Hungary some day you will do that, too.

I'll see you real soon!

With much love,

Lilli

P.S. I'll be holding a sign with your name on it :) remember that!

oOo

Eliza smiled as she read the letter over again, her heart racing in excitement to meet her friend. She unconsciously hugged the paper to her chest; as she stared outside her plane window, seeing the Swiss plains pass by. They were absolutely beautiful, so green with life.

Lilli was right, Switzerland was really beautiful and she was going to be there officially in a few minutes.

She stared at the paper again, reading various sentences that made her giggle and smile until her lips were sore. She really liked Lilli; over their letters she began to like the Swiss girl a lot. There were times were Eliza would just picture what the girl would look like, how she would sound like. It was a constant occurrence to her.

Ever since two years ago, the moment she would receive a letter from her she would read it and immediately write back. It became an obsession. They've been friends for two years and their friendship quickly grew.

But now her obsession was going to be cured, she was really going to see Lilli face to face.

She didn't notice the plane landed already.

'_We have arrived in Geneva, Switzerland. Thank you for flying with us and we hope to see you again.'_

Eliza's heart pumped vigorously. She really was doing this.

She impatiently waited for people to pass by and get their carry-ons from the compartments. Once there was space she immediately jumped in that spot and eventually made it out of the airplane.

In the tunnel she could really hear her own heartbeat and not able to hear the numerous conversations in German as people passed by her. Her mind focused on one thing.

'_Lilli' _

That's all that mattered right now.

She made it out of the tunnel and she saw a crowd of people waving signs with people's names on them.

She momentarily forgot what she was looking for until her eyes came across a green sign with the name _'ELIZA'_ in huge black letters.

Her heart skipped and her eyes wavered down to the holder of the sign, a girl with short golden hair and eyes that matched the color of the Swiss plains. She was petite but was still able to hold up the sign through the thick crowd.

But that's all Eliza could see, her. Lilli's eyes locked to hers and instantly a bright smile crossed the girl's face.

For the first time in two years, they met face to face.


	3. Illusion

**DAY 3**

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Sort of AU - Romance/Drama

**Summary:** Human!Liechtenstein/Hungary. She knows humans aren't immortal. But she knows humans are strong in every way.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

oOo

She knows humans aren't immortal.

It's what discourages her every time she sees the girl's fragile skin. Her skin was no longer soft and the beautiful glow that made her stood out in the busy crowds of Budapest and her smile was forever lost. She couldn't bear seeing her so weak and hopeless.

"H-Hungary?" Her voice wasn't the same. It was very airy and almost inaudible.

Hungary placed her hand on the girl's forehead, moving away her blonde fringe to show her eyes. Her once green eyes were slowly growing darker each day and her temperature was growing cooler. The girl was pushing herself to stay awake; Hungary didn't want to see her in pain.

"Lilli, please, get some rest. You're hurt…" She whispered softly, sitting down next to her bed. Lilli slowly shook her head against the pillow.

"I had enough rest." Lilli said flatly. Hungary didn't want to believe her. Her wounds were in danger of reopening and her health was weakening quickly.

"Lilli, do you know how badly you were wounded? I thought you were-"

"I know…" Her eyes looked dejected whilst looking at the outside world behind the window. The capitol of Hungary wrecked into ruins and many civilians and soldiers on thin blankets moaning in pain. She turned away from the wretched view and covered her eyes. "I just don't want to remember it…"

Hungary craned her eyes to her own body only seeing various scars from past wars she had been in, except one new scar had appeared on her arm, a crimson color shining against the light threatening to bleed again. And she wishes Lilli never went through her current pain. She longed to see her smiling face, she wanted to hear her beautiful voice and laugh at her wrong pronunciations and usage of the Hungarian language. She wanted everything about her glowing self again.

But it was so far away. There was no possible chance of her regaining her health back.

"Eliza." The name sounded so beautiful on the girl's tongue. "Please, stay strong…"

Hungary froze; she would stay strong for her and her own people. She brushed away her fringe trying to cover her glossy eyes. "I will."

"…Your land is beautiful, I'm so glad I came here…the language is beautiful, the people are kind, and you…you're amazing…" Hungary choked up.

"Lilli, p-please don't strain yourself-"

"You…you really do represent this country. It stays strong no matter what happens, it's fierce, it's kind, and it's beautiful…you really are Hungary…" The girl had removed Hungary's hand from her forehead and intertwined her fingers with hers. Lilli's hand felt so cold and lifeless and the country hoped that warmth would transfer to her hands.

"As Arthur Koestler once said…_Nothing is more sad than the death of an illusion_…isn't that right? Don't illusions live forever in someone's dreams?" Hungary couldn't believe the girl's words. They were meaningful to the country herself. "I never want Hungary too end, it would be a tragedy to lose you. You've been a large part of my life…"

'_But the end of you is a tragedy…'_

Lilli's smile brought pangs of sadness to the country's heart; it would be her last smile. She gasped quietly for air but brought no avail. It was the end of her.

She gasps out her last words, her fingers becoming looser in the Hungarian's hand, "It is the end of me…but not the end of us…"

But she knows humans are strong in every way.

oOo

**A/N:** So sorry for the long wait D:. My computer died and I got a new laptop so I'll hopefully be updating more quickly. :) The first and last sentence are connected c:

Nothing is more sad than the death of an illusion – Arthur Koestler


End file.
